geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Body Bizarre And Born Different Incident
Introduction Have you heard of body bizarre and born different from TLC and Barcroft TV? It's some videos about people telling what happened to their body or they are born completely different, I will tell a story what happened to something that was not published to youtube. The First Video I was watching a compilation of memes of 1500 all the way to today, and I found a video called FINAL BODY BIZARRE VIDEO, DO NOT WATCH The video was made by TLC UK, I clicked the video, it started with Abel's mom cooking soup for dinner, and she calls Abel to eat dinner, but she found Abel with his head and limbs cut off, It cut to a hospital that it looked like a dungeon, It panned to a room where Nicky was, and Nicky was crying just like the thumbnail for the video where they report information about Nicky's skin, and a nurse with a sponge in her hands came in and she rubs Nicky with the sponge, and Nicky was still crying, and he grabbed a bottle of pills, and he put it into his mouth and passed away, it cut to Arshaan and Jahan's house, and it cut to inside the house, which was their mom laying on the floor dead, and it cut to a house where a indian kid with a tail lives where, and the house was on fire, and it cut to the planet earth exploding and blood and organs were flying, and it cut to a pile of decaying bodies with all of the people who got featured in every video of body bizarre's corpses, the video ended with a video of the Crystal Pepsi Lost Commercial. After The First Video Suddenly, a error box appeared that says Wanna watch it again? The icon was a atomic bomb symbol, I clicked No, The error box doesn't go away, I tried hitting ALT+F4, nothing happened, I opened task manager, I ended the process of the error box, it doesn't get out, I tried restarted my computer, and the error box was gone. The Second Video I was watching a documentary about crossover nexus on my computer, and I saw a comment from a user called Tiyo Satrio Which was his name backwards, it redirected me to a video called BORN DIFFERENT S0 E666 My computer made the weirdest sound ever which was 3 seconds straight, the video took 1 minute to start, it started with the same start of the video about the limbless playstation gamer, and the kid just grown limbs, and I vomited so hard! And he walked in his room and he was falling in a hole and a drill was covering the hole, it cut to a dark room with every person who got body defects was in here, and the room turned into a iron maiden, spikes was falling down, after it was shut, blood, guts, organs, bones, and gore splattered around and they flied into my screen, it cut to tombstones saying garbage text. After The Second Video My computer froze and I unplugged it and plugged it in and turned it on, the windows didn't boot properly menu appeared, I picked start windows normally, the startup screen appear with the same blood, gore, organs, guts, and bones on my screen, when it got to the desktop, the blood and stuff dissapppeared. Aftermath It was 3 in the morning, Abel was looking at me with bloodshot eyes in my window, he came into my house with a chainsaw, I punched him in the face, he grabbed a gun, and I kicked him until he died, and I decided to eat some chocolate pudding, I turned on my iPad Pro, and I went to youtube, and I got to the history page, the 2 videos was deleted. Notes To The Shadow Reader Hey, if you want to make the thumbnail, here's a thumbnail of Boy has jaw ripped off by hyena. Please chop off everything except for Abel. Category:Creepypasta Category:Videos Category:Lost Videos Category:YouTube Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Blood and Gore